


Frailty, Thy Name Is Woman!

by AAluminium



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Хотя добродетельные намерения Анны Стронг были мне ясны, я предпочел поддаться ее увещеваниям и позволить ее жестам усыпить мою бдительность, ослепить и заколдовать меня; заставить меня доверять сиянию, которое я то и дело подмечал в ее глазах, горящих ярче самих звезд. И в то же время ее характер оставался для меня загадкой; тем не менее я подозревал, – с самого начала, – что она никогда меня и не любила.А на английском лучше написала:https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301908





	Frailty, Thy Name Is Woman!

Смогут ли строчки Шекспира вылечить разбитое сердце?..

Я никогда не задумывался о том, что мне когда-либо придется искать ответ на этот, казалось бы, тривиальный вопрос: наука, в особенности астрономия, всегда спасала меня от грубых и цепких лап реальности, с которыми я сталкиваюсь каждый день. Сейчас же она мне не помогала; оцепенение, охватившее меня с ног до головы, вообще казалось мне на тот момент просто непреодолимым, несмотря на то, что где-то глубоко внутри я ощущал смутное предчувствие плохого. Хотя добродетельные намерения Анны Стронг были мне ясны, я предпочел поддаться ее увещеваниям и позволить ее жестам усыпить мою бдительность, ослепить и заколдовать меня; заставить меня доверять сиянию, которое я то и дело подмечал в ее глазах, горящих ярче самих звезд. И в то же время ее характер оставался для меня загадкой; тем не менее я подозревал, – с самого начала, – что она никогда меня и не любила. Уважала, несомненно; в середине августа я еще замечал ее интерес – но тогда он являлся скорее сочетанием вежливости и неподдельного удивления – ведь я обращался с ней как с леди. Однако ее любовь была наградой, предназначенной не мне. Ее сердце было отдано другому, хотя она и не скупилась на нежнейшую и трепетнейшую заботу во время моего долгого выздоровления. 

Хотелось бы мне никогда не слышать слухов – хотелось бы мне не иметь возможности тщательно просеивать их так, как приходится это делать любому военному. Хотелось бы мне не улавливать ни единой сплетни – включая те, в которых говорилось о домогательствах капитана Джона Грейвза Симкоу. Каким-то образом я допустил это. Каким-то образом я выпустил вожжи, позволяя этому подлецу – к сожалению, я не в силах найти более подходящее слово, – держаться поблизости, возможно запугивая, пытаясь перехватить снаружи таверны, в которой она работала. Вероятно, для горожан все это было обычным делом, но я хотел, да видит Бог, я хотел защищать это место, оберегать его, сделать лучше. Был ли я слишком плохим кандидатом на роль защитника? Заслуживал ли я того обращения, которым наградила меня Анна? Имела ли она право обращаться со мной так? Тогда, разглядывая звезды, я нашел несколько причин ее поведению – и, честно говоря, все еще не сумел найти им достойного оправдания, даже понимая суть. 

А с другой стороны, отношение Анны ко мне требует детального рассмотрения. Те, кто знают ее достаточно хорошо и считают себя вправе судить ее поступки, должно быть, приписывают ее действиям какой-то денежный интерес. По крайней мере, так делал Ричард – как хороший друг, которого я всегда в нем обнаруживал, он принимал мою сторону, не заботясь о последствиях своего решения – никогда не изменял своему слову, более того, поспешил даже удостоить ее званием, постыдным для любой приличной женщины. Он назвал ее проституткой, шлюхой самого низкого пошиба, не стараясь и вникнуть в суть дела. 

Она пыталась защитить меня. Защитить с таким пылом, который я редко видел и в солдатах. 

Подумать только, она изо всех сил старалась оградить меня от хищников, скрывающихся под личиной моих друзей! Назовите меня любым инструментом, вы можете расстроить меня, но играть на мне нельзя…

Как бы больно ни было признавать сей факт, но она никогда не чувствовала ни единой нотки нежности по отношению ко мне. Она была готова сбежать со мной, нестись сломя голову в Шотландию! О, женщины, имя вам – вероломство! Была ли ты напугана тогда, Анна? Хотела ли ты спасти нас обоих – или только саму себя? Я и представить не могу, о чем ты тогда думала, но и я уловил изменение: когда я готов был сдаться и попасться на ее удочку, она бросила вызов всему обществу. Она предала. Солгала. Выставила меня предателем и извращенцем; ужалила больнее самой ядовитой змеи. Неужели она думала, что моя безупречная репутация человека чести выдержит проверку ее уловкой и общественным осуждением? Репутация выстояла. А мое доверие?..

Я помню ее бархатные карие глаза, смотрящие, не мигая, на меня. Я великолепно помню церемонию – как будто это было вчера. Для невесты она улыбалась как-то натянуто – улыбка ее казалась деланной и ненатуральной, но тогда я принял это за нервозность – или волнение. Я помню и Ричарда, крайне недовольного – и будто бы предугадывающего дальнейшее развитие событий. 

– Извините, майор. Я не могу. 

О чем это она, подумалось мне в тот момент. Ослепленный счастьем, я даже и поверить не мог, что она, Анна Стронг, женщина, с которой я разделил ночное небо, была столь жестока, чтобы сказать, будто я намеренно устроил свадьбу с уже замужней женщиной. Я все еще замечаю отвращение на лицах тех, кто присутствовал на этой неудавшейся свадьбе – и только одно лишь лицо не повернулось ко мне. Пара светлых глаз внимательно смотрела на Анну с видимой и ощутимой враждебностью, злобой и неприязнью. Ричард Вудхалл меня не осудил. То ли он доверял мне, то ли ненавидел и презирал Анну так сильно, но я как сейчас вижу его поджатые губы – и гримасу презрения – крайнего презрения, на которое только способен человек. Никакого недоверия – исключительно гнев, медленно разгорающийся в ярость. Я никогда его прежде таким не видел… 

Мужчина в красной форме откинулся на спинку кресла: его жизнь была полна ситуаций, требующих детального осмысления, но одно воспоминание выступало ярче других. Оно поблескивало где-то в самом отдаленном и темном уголке его разума, причиняя боль и вызывая смутное ощущение невероятности произошедшего. От чего она так хотела его спасти? Почему она пришла к нему с таким предложением? Было ли все это частью какого-то хитроумного плана, выдуманного за нее кем-то? Была ли она честной с ним хоть когда-нибудь? Настоящими ли были ее эмоции? Играла ли она свою роль, когда он показывал ей ночное небо с рассыпанными по черно-синему бархату звездами?..

Хьюлетт вздохнул. Он поэтому и любил науку: она никогда не стремилась ранить его или разочаровать. Даже если в ней и была какая-то тайна, то она не грозилась всадить нож ему в спину.


End file.
